Reader x Him
by PicassoDaVinci
Summary: This isn't really Criminal Minds (needed to choose a category). There are no names mentioned so you can make it whomever you want. This is smut/fluff. NSFW. I hope you like it.


Warning: Smut, nsfw, Fluff

Word count: 1542

(2nd Person)

You open your eyes to see a dark room. Blinking a bit to get used to the light, you see you're in your bed, but something is different. It's...warmer somehow. All of a sudden you feel movement on the other side of the bed. Not remembering coming home with anyone else, not even remembering going out, you cautiously turn onto your side to face the stranger in the bed. The moonlight cascading into the room allows you to see slight features of the man in your bed. He has a strong jaw line, prominent eyebrows, a nose that inclines just enough and curves at the tip, giving him a sort of soft feel to his face. His eyes however, and closed and obstructed from view. The one thing you always like to see. Unexpectedly, he shifts again, this time moving his arm around you and pulling you closer, realizing you're awake, he sleepily mumbles, "Hey beautiful, why are you 'wake? 'S the middle of the night." Completely surprised, no response comes to mind. He knows you, yet there's no memory of him. Is he messing with you? Is this some weird dream? You're brought out of your thoughts by the man pulling you closer and placing a light kiss to your temple, a simple gesture that always brought on butterflies, it meant they cared...but how did he know that? "Y/N, something wrong?"

Hesitantly you finally find your voice to speak, "Uh...no. Everything's fine. Just, can't really sleep."

You feel some movement as he stretches and turns on the light placed on the night table. The room is filled with light that is such a contrast from the darkness the both of you were just in that your eyes squint, trying to get used to it. Once everything looks normal again, the first thing you do is look at him. His eyes more importantly. They're a gorgeous mix of blue, and gray. You could just melt into them. He catches you staring and quirks his lips into a smirk that causes even more butterflies to surface. Blushing, you look back down, realizing he's holding you tight in his arms, he has been the whole time, but you just can't pull away. It just feels so safe, as if there's never a need to leave, but there's a nagging voice in the back of your head, trying to say that you don't know him and shouldn't stay here, not usually being one to listen to that voice, you try and shut it out.

What you don't notice though is that, while an internal battle was going on, he had started to move his face down, closer to yours. When you finally realize what he's about to do, it's too late. He's already kissing you. What's even more bizarre is that you don't pull away. Instead, you're practically fall into the kiss. What you discover about the kiss is that it's gentle, but completely heated at the same time. He knows exactly how much pressure to put, he knows exactly how and where to hold his arms, he even knows exactly when to go a little further and how far to actually go. Your thoughts are interrupted by the sudden jolt of pleasure you feel. He's kissing down your neck now, knowing all the right buttons to press.

The thought, _Is there anything he doesn't do right?_ came to mind, then you were overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure he was giving just from little kisses. Soon though, you were getting more than just little kisses. You were getting your neck sucked and nibbled at, sure to leave marks in the morning. Honestly though, you didn't care. This felt too good to have him stop now. Finally accepting that this felt nice and you weren't going to stop it, you let your hand roam up into his hair, running it through your fingers and tugging lightly, which causes him to let out a small moan against your neck. Smirking, you realize you just found your advantage. You pull his head closer to you so he can continue what he was doing, you tug lightly at his hair again, causing him to make a sound so sexy you thought you could cum just from that.

He kisses his way back up to your lips and his hand following suit, up your shirt. Not completely aware of what was happening he makes his way up to your breasts, cups them, and squeezes lightly, ripping a loud moan from your throat. He squeezes again and starts circling your nipple with a feather light touch, and you're just left squirming under him, wanting so much more. Finally he pinches your nipple and twists it lightly. Your eyes roll back into your head and moan loudly at the intense sensation. He sits up, his back against the headboard now, and pulls you into his lap. You immediately try to lean forward for another kiss but he stops you, instead, he pulls off your top, exposing you to him.

"Every time, they get more beautiful" you hear him whisper lightly, which causes a blush to form on your cheeks and run down your neck, turning you a light crimson. He doesn't spend much more time admiring them however because soon he's got your right breast in his mouth, sucking and licking at your nipple. Biting down softly and twirling his tongue around it, giving you a wonderful sensation you didn't even think was possible. You feel his fingers wrap around your left nipple, squeezing and twirling, mimicking the wonderful feelings you were getting from his mouth. After your right breast spent, he switches and wraps his lips around your left nipple, still bringing his hand up to continue his administrations to your right nipple. The pleasure was getting to be too much and you were close to cumming already, a first for you. No man had ever been able to give you this much pleasure and have you this close just from sucking. And yet, here you were.

After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, he slips his hand down, trailing his fingers lightly down your stomach. You were trying to focus on the feeling of his lips back against yours but that hand was distracting you. It kept moving lower, lower, lower, until his hand is cupping you through the thin material of your shorts, causing you to moan, only to have it be swallowed into his mouth and you can feel a light smirk against your lips as he knows you love being touched there. He starts to pull your underwear down at an agonizingly slow pace that has you practically panting from excitement, hoping he'll do something soon. And sure enough, as soon as he gets them completely off, he's kissing his way up your legs, as he gets to your thighs, he pays close attention to those little spots you didn't think anyone would notice how much you liked. Squirming under him, he finally places him mouth against your core. It seemed as if everything around you had just stopped except the wonderful sensations of his mouth.

He raised your legs over his shoulders, giving him easier access. Within seconds he's attached his mouth to your clit, sucking hard, sending up waves of pleasure. He then lightly grazes his teeth against it, causing sparks to fly. He keeps playing with your clit while one of his hands makes its way to your entrance. A single digit slowly starts to move in, your inner walls clenching around his finger, drawing it in more. He starts pumping his finger at an agonizingly slow pace, while now placing kitten licks to your clit. Taking in a sharp breath from the sudden added sensation, you let out a long moan as he pumps into your faster, sucking on your clit, slowly adding another finger. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to your climax. No one had made you feel this way in a long time and you welcomed the feeling of the buildup. Your inner walls clenched tightly around his fingers as he brought your over the edge. You let out a long, low moan as you came, feeling better than you had in you didn't even know how long.

He slowly made his way back up to the bed and brought his arms back around you. You expected him to do something else though. Ask for something in return, have you do something, anything really. But no. Not only was he gorgeous, he could make you feel more beautiful and special than anyone had, and he didn't need you to repay him for something, he just did it to make you feel good. You had no idea how you couldn't remember such a wonderful man. It seemed as if he was made exactly for you. Snuggling closer into his warm, safe arms, you allowed your eyes to close again.

When you opened them in the morning, something was different. You sit up. No one was holding you. No one else was there. What was there were damp sheets and the memory of a wonderful dream you would not soon forget.


End file.
